Abusive OneShots Part 2
by RainingHearts4Ever
Summary: That's right, I made a part two. Big whoop wanna fight about it? Rated T for abuse.
1. Finally Snapped

**Here it is! Again... Here is Tendershipping part 1!**

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!~**

* * *

><p>I couldn't take it anymore.<p>

He kept pushing me and pushing me.

Finally one night when he made fun of me for studying for school, I snapped.

I got up and punched him square in the jaw.

He stumbled back in shock, clutching his bruising jaw.

It felt so good to get my anger out so I punched him again, this time in the gut.

He quickly fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his abdomen.

Since that day he has become my punching bag.

He use to try to get away or fight back, but not anymore.

He just takes it until I'm done and doesn't even flinch when I kick him.

It's starting to get boring being he is so unresponsive.

Maybe I'll kill him soon, maybe not.

I smile as I realize that it's my choice.

I can decide whether he lives or dies.

For once I am in control, and I'm never relinquishing the power.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so creepy... xD<strong>


	2. Why Bother?

**Part 2 of Tendershipping! Whoop whoop!**

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!~**

* * *

><p>Marik asks why I have a black eye.<p>

I receive a glare from you for not covering it with makeup or my white hair.

You say that I tripped last night and hit my head on the table.

I quickly nod in agreement, hoping to end the questioning.

Everyone seems to believe it except Malik.

He mouths to me _'Meet me after school.'_

I shake my head that I can't.

If I don't come home directly after school I'll be punished again.

I used to fight tooth and nail but now I just take it.

Nobody cares except for Malik, and he's always busy with his precious hikari.

So why should I bother even trying to live anymore?

I don't have any reason to runaway being I have nothing to live for.

I just have to keep this a secret until he finally kills me.

I can't wait until my sweet and innocent abuser finally kills me.

My sweet and innocent Ryou.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet that you didn't expect that, did you? I felt like making Ryou the abuser, see how it would feel. I like writing Bakura as broken down and beaten :D Wow I really DO need to stop thinking so morbidly... <strong>


	3. Die Trying

**Here is part 1 of Puzzleshipping! I am such a creepy person... xD**

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!~**

* * *

><p>Why would you do this?<p>

We are suppose to be partners, not enemies.

I guess my broken leg begs to differ.

I'm stuck in a wheelchair for six weeks, and it terrifies me.

You can do anything now that I can't run away.

You could even kill me.

I won't let that happen though.

You saved me from my darkness, so I'll save you from yours.

I'm going to make you how you once were.

Not sadistic, abusing, and scary.

But sweet, kind, and caring.

Just like the Aibou I use to know and that I love

I will save you.

Even if I die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>... I have nothing to say.<strong>


	4. Missing Darkness

**I've finally finished the rest of the chapters so here they are! Here is the 2nd puzzleshipping! :D **

* * *

><p>I chuckled to myself darkly as I push Yami down the hallway at school, making sure that only him and I could hear it.<p>

He tried to hide it, but I could see his body visibly tense as he thinks about what's going to happen tonight.

You see, at lunch he slipped up and looked afraid when I touched him.

The others noticed and he was at least smart enough to make up a lie.

That doesn't mean that he won't be punished though.

I might even break that other leg of his.

I hide my smirk as I think about all the fun I'm going to have.

I've always been a little sadistic, but only recently have I realized how much I love it.

It makes it even better that he doesn't fight back.

He thinks that he can save me from my 'darkness' but what he doesn't realize is that for every good there is an evil.

Once Yami turned good, his evil needed to go somewhere didn't?

It's his fault I'm like this and he doesn't even realize it.

I smile insanely at the back of his head.

Maybe I'll bring out the knife again tonight…


	5. Him

**Bronzeshipping time! ~**

* * *

><p>I smile at my friends, attempting to look as insane as possible.<p>

As far as they knew, I was the insane one, not _him_.

I sneak a glance at _him_ and he nods his approval.

I keep up the insane act so that nobody will suspect him.

If they do, I would get punished more.

I flinch inwardly as I remember the scar on my chest.

I had _his _name carved into it when I stayed out past curfew one night a few months back.

Every time I see the name and the surrounding bruises that grow in number each day I break a little more inside.

Who knew that five little letters could effect me so much?

I looked at my reflection with disgust, reading the name out loud.

"Marik.


	6. Circle Of Pain

**The last chapter! Hazzah~~ Bronzeshipping part 2!**

* * *

><p>I laugh happily as I joke with my friends.<p>

I sneak a glance to my side and see that he isn't behaving.

Good.

He never behaved before, if he started then it would be too suspicious.

He is the most insane out of the yamis after all.

I walk up and pretend to scold him for lighting fire to the bush.

He looks guilty, thinking he is actually in trouble.

Well if he thinks so, why not?

I give him a look promising an extra harsh punishment tonight.

He just sighs in an accepting way before he turns and puts out the bush.

I love this game of cat and mouse.

I tell him to cause trouble.

He does so that he doesn't get punished.

Then I punish him for causing trouble.

Then we repeat it the next day.

Just a circle of never ending pain.

And I wouldn't have it any other way


End file.
